Ikuto Koneko Ikuto Kitty
by Samsafanfic
Summary: Ikuto was turned into a cat! And, what happens when Amu finds him, and takes him in. What kind of mayham will there be in the Hinomori house? Dun Dun Dun... My third Shugo Chara. Please Review. Tell me if I should keep writing!
1. Chapter 1: Just A Cat

**Ikuto Koneko- Ikuto kitty: ****Chapter 1**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

Ikuto looked in the small stream. How could this happen? He waved his tail back in forth.

Why was this happening? Yoru had definatly never mentioned anything about it. This was so strange!

Ikuto's ears wiggled, and his nose twitched. He looked down at his paw. Yes, paw.

The truth was, Ikuto had been completly transformed into a cat. But the question of the day was: Why?

He examined his fur, which was the color his hair once was. His eyes were also the same, a very unusual eye color for a neko.

-Neko means cat, koneko means kitty-

Ikuto rushed back to the spot he and Yoru were just at. He was happy to see that Yoru was still there.

"Meowww." Ikuto said. ((I am just going to write the words from now on that he is saying, but to normal people it sounds like meows.))

"Yoru?" Ikuto asked, looking up at his flying shugo chara.

Yoru turned, looking at Ikuto.

"Hey, Ikuto-koneko, nyaa." Yoru said, in a nervous voice.

"Explain, and if you ever call me a kitty again you are dead." Ikuto simply said, in a deadly quite meow.

"Uh... Well, once in the entire time you have me, you turn into a koneko"- Yoru recieved a glare - "Neko, for a month or more. Hehe...did I ever mention that nyaa?" Yoru nervously said.

"No." Ikuto mewed/growled.

"Well, uh.. see ya, nyaa!" And with those few words Yoru quickly floated away.

"I will get you." Ikuto thought angrily.

Ikuto heard the familiar sound of aproaching footsteps. He stood still, thinking they would go away, but they just came closer.

Soon Ikuto saw a familar girl standing in front of him.

"Amu?" He asked, but all the pink haired girl heard was a cute, soft, meow.

"Oh, hello there koneko-chan. What are you doing out here in the woods? It is dangerous. I am only out hear, 'cause I am tired of my character from school today. And I am walking off my anger from Tadase. He is my boyfriend, actually, now he is my ex." Amu said.

"ex?" Ikuto meowed.

Amu smiled at the cute cat.

"You remind me of someone..." Amu said, trailing off.

_Crud, she knows_, Ikuto frantically thought.

"Well, koneko-chan, do you want to go home with me?" Amu asked happily. This girl didn't even seem like Amu to Ikuto. She was so sincere and not blushing...oh yeah, that was because he wasn't himself.

Then Ikuto thought of the pervert oprotunities he would have if he was a neko in Amu's house. He smiled, and licked her hand.

_Wow, she tastes like strawberry's... _Ikuto thought.

Amu picked Ikuto up and pressed him close against her chest. Ikuto noted that it was warm, but probobly because he was against her boobs.

_What have I gotten into this time?_ Ikuto wondered, as they headed towards Amu's house.

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**Tell me if I should continue or delete it. It was just an idea. Ikuto is such a perv. **

**Please Review! **

**My third Shugo Chara is finally up!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Pervert

**Ikuto Koneko- Ikuto kitty: ****Chapter **

**_Recap: Ikuto is a cat._**

_**"You remind me of someone..." Amu said, trailing off.**_

_**Crud, she knows, Ikuto frantically thought.**_

_**"Well, koneko-chan, do you want to go home with me?" Amu asked happily. This girl didn't even seem like Amu to Ikuto. She was so sincere and not blushing...oh yeah, that was because he wasn't himself.**_

_**Then Ikuto thought of the pervert opportunities he would have if he was a neko in Amu's house. He smiled, and licked her hand.**_

_**Wow, she tastes like strawberry's... Ikuto thought.**_

_**Amu picked Ikuto up and pressed him close against her chest. Ikuto noted that it was warm, but probably because he was against her boobs.**_

_**What have I gotten into this time? Ikuto wondered, as they headed towards Amu's house.**_

**I am going to keep writing because of all of your awesome reviews!**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER**

Amu opened the door of her small apartment. She was no longer living with her parents, since she was eighteen. Ami was still though, and Amu did often visit her family.

"Miki, Su, Ran! I am home!" Amu called out. She saw a small note sitting on the table.

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_We are going on a small vacation with the rest of the Chara's. _

_Yoru is coming too. He wants to get away from Ikuto for some reson. _

_Anyway, we just wanted to let you know. We will be back next week. _

_Ja! _

_With love,_

_Ran, Miki, Su_

"Okay koneko-chan. My Shugo Chara's, and the others, including Ikuto's, Yoru, are going on a small vacation this week. That means it will obly be the two of us. We have to think of you a name." Amu said, setting Ikuto in front of her, on the tabele where the note had been.

Ikuto stared at Amu. "A name? I already have a name." Ikuto said, but he knew she didn't understand. All she heard was a cut 'meow.'

"Yes, a name." Amu said, smiling at the kitten.

Amu examined Ikuto closely.

"That's it! I know who you remind me of!" Amu shouted loudly.

"She knows?!" Ikuto though worriedly.

"Ikuto! You remind me of Ikuto! Your eyes are the same, but you don't hopefully both try to mess with my feelings." Amu murmured the last part, but it didn't go unheard.

"Anyways, you are Ikuto-koneko-chan! I will just call you Ikuto-chan here, but in public I will call you koneko-chan." Amu said, smiling brightly.

"Why do you have to change my name in public?" Ikuto asked.

"I know you like your name." Amu said, smiling.

_Well...that isn't what I asked. Why is she so happy that she named her cat after me? Why would she name her cat after me? Why not the kiddy-king? _Ikuto wondered, staring at Amu.

"Want some milk?" Amu asked, earning a nod from Ikuto.

Amu got a bowl and put some milk in it. She then set it next to Ikuto.

She went over to the stove and started preparing something that smelled really good.

Once done, Amu laye some potatoes and meatloaf that was cut beside Ikuto.

"Do you eat real food or only cat food?" Amu asked curiously. She knew she didn't have the money for cat food, so she hoped Ikuto-chan would eat this.

As if to answer, Ikuto hungrily ate the food, sometimes drinking some milk. Amu sat at the other end of the tabel, and starting eating.

Amu was a surprisingly good cook, even without Su. She probably taught Amu how to cook.

Later that night, Amu told Ikuto he could sleep beside her. She looked in the dressed, and took out a night gown.

She pulled off her shirt and pants, and to remind you, Ikuto was in the room. She removed her bra, and slipped on her nightgown.

_Jackpot. _Ikuto thought, smiling to himself. ((What a pervert. He is getting worse everyday. Sigh. He could at least close his eyes.))

Amu lied down beside Ikuto on the bed. She pulled a large sketch-pad from under the bad, and a pencil.

_Guess Miki taught her to draw..._Ikuto thought.

Amu slowly flipped through the sketches. Ikuto noticed that they were all of him. One was where he was beside Amu.

Amu flipped to a clean sheet, and just let her hand do all the work. She smiled as Ikuto formed, and She beside him.

She then made her hair flow back in a breeze. She added details. Soon, the picture showed Amu and Ikuto holding hands at the beach.

_Why would she draw me...with her? _Ikuto wondered to himself.

Amu smiled at her completed work, and closed the sketch book. She put it under her bed.

Amu noticed Ikuto-chan was looking at her strangely.

"That is Ikuto-kun. Even though he is teases me so much, and gets on my last nerve...I don't know. I just always draw him. He can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time." ((I love that line!)) "I don't have any clue what is happening to me. I may like him, but he wouldn't like me anyway, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, I never see him. He is an enemy...but he is so kind. He is the person who can make me happy... and annoyed. He is such a tease sometimes..." Amu trailed off.

_She likes me? That is...what is it? We are enemys. It doesn't matter. She doesn't know that for sure. She just has a crush. _Ikuto thought.

Soon both Ikuto and Amu were in a peaceful sleep.

The pervert and the cool and spicy Hinomori Amu were in the same bed. O

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**So what do you think? I am trying to make it good. Thanks for the reviews, and remember, I will make some twisted desaster somewhere in this story. Mwhahahahahhaha! Sorry about that...**

**Please Review! ****My third Shugo Chara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Note

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


	4. Chapter 4: Just Another Day

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Ikuto Koneko, Ikuto Kitty: Shugo Chara -:-.-:-**

:---:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

:------:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

:----------:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:------:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:---:

**Chapter 4: Just Another Day**

:-:

:PREVIOUSLY:

.)':'(.

The following morning Ikuto woke up to the sun in his eyes. He yawned and put his paws over his still closed eyes, hoping to lessen the light and go back to sleep. To his disappointment, he was unsuccessful. He let out an annoyed meow, and sat up, looking around him as he did so. Where was he? And why had he just meowed? Yesterday's events rushed back to him and he let out an irritated growl. Yoru was dead when he got back from his little vacation.

He looked down at the comforter that he sat on. It was a suprise to find it actually wasn't the least pink or girly, like everything in Amu's last room had been. It was a off-white with midnight blue, light blue, and black stripes on it. Hmm, he thought, jumping off a fully blue pillow and onto the blue plush carpet.

The room was mostly bare except a dresser, two book shelves fully filled, and the queen sized bed. Suddenly, a fantastic smell reached his now sensitive nose. He realized how hungry he was; all he had to eat yesterday had been that delicious meat-loaf! His spirits dropped a bit when he remembered who he was talking about. Amu had never been ever to cook, he had probably just dreamed up the meat-loaf because of his hunger. Never the less, he supposed he should go find his temporary room-mate and get some breakfast, even if it was something badly cooked or burnt.

Ikuto padded down the cream colored hallway, hoping to see a kitchen, which was most likely where Amu was, and to his surprise, the wonderful smell only increased the farther down the hall he went. Finally, he found the kitchen, and was further surprised to see Amu in an apron with a chef hat on and flour all over her face.

"Wow." Ikuto whispered, but in reality it turned out as a soft, confused little meow. Amu turned and spotted him, then smiled brightly, taking off her apron that read 'Kiss the cook.'

"Hey, Ikuto-chan." She said, tipping some bacon onto a white plate and proceeding to pour some milk into a bowl. "Do you want some bacon? I imagine your hungry- you woke up sort of late, for a cat." She added. "It's already ten."

Ikuto blinked up at her a few times in confusion, and tilted his head to the right slightly. (He looked very cute in Amu's opinion.) He never actually slept that late. Sure, he took after noon naps under the sun, but he always was awake by eight. Odd.

Amu went over to a small table and sat the bacon and milk bowl on it. She then sat another plate- her plate- on the other side of the table.

"Do you need help getting up?" She asked him after a moment, disrupting him from his thoughts. He shook his head no, and ran at the chair in front of his plate, determined to make it up. To Amu's amusement, he ended up hitting a leg of the chair and rolling backwards. He stubbornly tried again, only to get the same results. Amu giggled this time, and approached him, helping him unto the table, and taking her own seat, sipping a glass of milk and slowly eating some bacon.

Ikuto stared at his breakfast, wondering if it was safe to eat, and apparently under the suspicion that if he stared at it long enough it would give up and tell him. When this didn't happen, he had been looking at it long enough to tell that it _looked_ safe to eat. A waft of that delicious aroma hit his sensitive nose again. It _smelled_ safe to eat. Well, he decided, the meat-loaf may not have been a dream. And with that, he nibbled on a tiny corner. It _tasted_safe to eat... in fact, it tasted fantastic. He then began eating the bacon at inhumanly speed. He was obviously funny, but the real amusing thing was that as a human Ikuto would have _never_ admitted it tasted good, or ate this fast. But the thing was, he could do both, because he _wasn't _currently human.

After all but licking his plate clean, as in devouring all of his bacon, and licking up the last of his milk, Ikuto looked up to see the bemused face of Amu.

"Hungry?" She asked teasingly, smiling at him gently. Man... what a swap in positions. If human, Ikuto would have teased Amu right back and make her blush, but as it was, he was a cat, and so a small growl was heard in stead. This only made Amu's grin widen, though, as she finished off her final piece of bacon and drank the rest of the milk. Amu's cell phone rang, and Amu quickly flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh, Okay... Alright... Tell her I'll come... She did... Are you sure? Well then, I'll make a cake... No, it's the least I can do... Yes... It's just going to be family, or friends too? Okay, okay. What time, though? Alright... see you... okay... love you too... bye." Amu shut her phone and turned to Ikuto.

"That was my mom." She informed, "Ami, my little sister, is turning twelve today, and my mom is throwing her a suprise party. It's just going to be my mom, me, and Ami, but if you want you can come."

Ikuto nodded once, signifying he wanted to come. Then he remembered something, and jumped off the table, landing on his feet, and went into the living room. Amu followed him curiously. He jumped onto the sofa and then onto the small table next to it, and nudged a picture on it. It fell off, so he jumped off the table, and stood next to it. Amu sat down next to him on the floor, and looked at the picture.

"Oh, that's my mom, Ami, my... dad, and me, when I was in elementary school. Fifth grade." She informed. Ikuto put his paw onto her dad's face, and she understood. Earlier she had said it would be her mom, her, and Ami, she hadn't said anything about her dad.

"Oh... yeah, that's my dad. He and my mom divorced last year." She told him. Ikuto tilted his head, and meowed, but it didn't look as though Amu would say anymore.

"Oh, I got to make a cake. We have to be at my mom's house in an hour and a half." She said, and turned, walking into the kitchen, and setting Ikuto down onto the table. She then proceeded to get out ingredients and a mixing bowl, mixers, a pan, and preheat the oven...

**Hey guys. Sorry that it took so long for me to update; when I got home from vacation some things happened and I ended up having to move. It took forever to get the stupid people to come and hook up the Internet. Review please, next chapter Ikuto will get perverted opportunities again. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Strawberry Cake

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Ikuto Koneko, Ikuto Kitty: Shugo Chara -:-.-:-**

:---:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

:------:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

:----------:

**Bold:** **POV's or short time skips**

:------:

_Italics; Memory or thoughts_

:---:

**Chapter 5: Just A Party**

:-:

:PREVIOUSLY:

_"Oh, I got to make a cake. We have to be at my mom's house in an hour and a half." She said, and turned, walking into the kitchen, and setting Ikuto down onto the table. She then proceeded to get out ingredients and a mixing bowl, mixers, a pan, and preheat the oven..._

.)':'(.

Amu slowly aproached the familar setting of her old house, and rang the doorbell. It was opened seconds later to, in Ikuto's veiw, Amu when she was in fifth grade, exept with Auburn hair in pigtails and a pinker wardrobe. The little Amu glomped the big Amu.

"Amu-nee-chan!" She exclaimed, "You didn't come visit last week, I was afraid you wouldn't come!" The younger complained, letting go of her sister after a moment.

"Sorry, Ami. I had to work. But of course I wouldn't miss your party- I mean... er... birthday. Because it's not like there is a party or anything-" Amu began nervously, mentally hitting herself for almost ruining the suprise party.

"Onee-chan, Mama already let it slip. You're both _horrible _liers! And secret keepers." Ami teased, smiling innocently at her sister. Amu pouted. Suddenly Ami noticed something.

"Oh, Amu-nee, you got a koneko!" She announced, happily. Amu nodded, stroking the top of Ikuto's head absent mindedly.

"Yep, I found him in the middle of a forest. I was... hiking... and I just happened to come by him. His name is... Koneko-chan." Amu told, smiling at her sister, who didn't seem to notice the small fibs that were told.

"So cute, Onee-chan!! I want one!" Ami complained. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Ami, you know since... last time, Mama won't let you get another cat. Poor Rina-chan." She said, shaking her head.

"Hey, it was _not _my fault. Rina-chan jumped into the water, I didn't throw her in!" Ami said defensivley. A little _too _defensivley. "I mean... what kind of cat can swim anyway. No cat! I didn't try to make her swin." She lied. Amu cracked a smile, and then decided to brighten the mood by moving away from the current subject.

"I made you your favorite kind of cake, Strawberry! We can go ahead and have a peice and then I'll take you shopping so you can pick a present. I know your favorite shopping is clothes shopping, so we'll do that first!" Amu announced perkily, stepping into the house she had once lived in and shutting the door. Ikuto's mind began to wonder. Clothes shopping meant a lot of changing, which meant a naked Amu, which meant a happy Ikuto. (Echi- Pervert)

"Amu? Is that you?" A voice called from the general direction of the dining room and kitchen.

"Yes, Mama, it's me! Oh, and nice job keeping the secret!" Amu called back in a teasing tone, smiling at Ami who was nodding in agreement.

"Come on in here. And like you could do any better with the secret!" Her mom teased back, and Amu smiled sheepishly, knowing all too how true the accusation was. Ami shook her head, sighing.

"You both suck at keeping secrets." She declared as they strolled into the large dining room, which had balloons everywhere and a place for a cake in the middle of the large, polished wooden table.

"Wow, mom, did you let it slip or did Ami just walk into here?" Amu teased again. Her mom smiled sheepishly, as Amu had seconds earlier.

"Well, first she called out to me from the living room to 'wait there, I'm almost done decorating for the suprise par- for when Amu comes over', and then I walked in and slipped on a balloon." Ami clearified. Amu chuckled because of her sisters clumsiness. She had an equal amount, so she couldn't tease for that.

"Well, let's eat." Amu said, setting the platter in the mittle of the table and removing a lid to reveal the most delectable strawberry cake in existance. Yum!


End file.
